


horned in mother-of-pearl, clawed in amethyst, scaled in mail, voice as hollow and brass bells roiling under

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Because Ichigo is a Cloud okay, Cloud!Ichigo, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Sky!Yuzu, Supernatural Elements, The Author Has No Idea How To Tag, not the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Reborn just wanted to complete this job with all the competence and flair he had shown when teaching Dino. It was hardly in his expectations to find the last potential Vongola Sky in the protection of a Cloud and a Mist with nine tails.





	horned in mother-of-pearl, clawed in amethyst, scaled in mail, voice as hollow and brass bells roiling under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikolaila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaila/gifts).



> This was inspired by a bunch of Laila's plot buns which I've smooshed together into one big fic.
> 
> Here's to you, Laila, our Dark Lord Over All Plunnies.
> 
> Day 2: ~~(Different) First Meetings~~ | Established Relationship

“Ciaossu!” the baby-in-a-suit-and-fedora-with-a-chameleon chirped cheerfully, “I am the live-in home tutor Reborn!”

Ichigo stared. This was… the home tutor who was advertised in the paper? That he had discretely hired for Yuzu when he had found out that she wanted to become a doctor? This little baby with reiatsu to rival a captain and a sunshine glow?

“You are the home tutor Reborn?”

Incredulity coloured his voice. He couldn’t help it. The daiyoukai orochi, with glittering scales and practically radiating innocence, didn’t look perturbed in the least, had likely been expecting that reaction, in fact.

“Yes, I was hired to tutor Kurosaki Yuzu. You’re Kurosaki Ichigo?” The daiyoukai orochi asked.

“Yes,” he answered, snapping out of his shock, “I was the one to hire you,”

“For your sister I presume?”

“She wants to be a doctor,”

“I believe I informed you that I was to begin today?”

Abruptly, Ichigo was reminded that they were talking over the front stoop, and ushered the daiyoukai orochi to the dining table, speaking as he did so, “Yes, Yuzu’s just at school at the moment, we’ve prepared a room for you, but we hadn’t factored in your stature, so if there’s anything you need, please let me know. Goat-face should be back from the Clinic at about 6pm, Yuzu and Karin should be back at about 5pm, and I’m staying at the Urahara Shouten for the moment, so I’ll be out at roughly 9pm and back at about 8am everyday. I’m studying via an online course so there’s no reason to worry about university for me. Biscuits?”

“Yes, please,”

Ichigo plated some of Yuzu’s biscuits and put it in the middle of the table.

“I’ve left my phone number on the back of my- your door, again, don’t be afraid to call me. If Goat-face does anything particularly annoying or stupid, ignore him. Always come to me if there’s anything you need. Anything else you want to know right now?”

The daiyoukai orochi swallowed the last of his biscuit. “If you could please show me to my room?”

“Of course, this way.”

Ichigo lead the daiyoukai orochi to his old room, which was next to his sisters’ and had been emptied out and cleaned up in anticipation of the tutor.

He hovered in the doorway for a moment as the daiyoukai orochi explored the room, then coughed to get his attention. “I’ll be at the dining table doing my homework, just tell me if you need anything, yeah?”

He got a distracted nod from the daiyoukai orochi and took that as a sign to disappear back downstairs.

* * *

“Kisuke,” Reborn overheard Kurosaki Ichigo mumble into what was presumably a phone. He halted on the stairs to eavesdrop some more on the eldest Kurosaki sibling with active Cloud Flames pure and strong enough to rival Skull’s.

“I just… I just wanted to help Yuzu, and now my instincts are going wild Kisuke. I’m on edge, and I’m worried I’m going to hurt someone. It’s like” his voice lowered even further “during the Winter—” Kurosaki’s head jerked up.

Reborn made his way down the rest of the down the stairs at a normal pace. “Kurosaki-san, is there anywhere nearby where I can eat out? I have a craving for Italian right now.”

Kurosaki considered him, one hand slapped over the receiver of the phone, a black flip-phone with a strawberry charm hanging from it. “We’ve a shokudou that does some Italian dishes at a station about 20 minutes’ walk for a regular adult. Would you prefer to walk or be carried?”

“Carried,” Reborn said briskly, all too familiar with the troubles that would arise from trying to walk that distance by himself and the humiliation of allowing himself to be babied.

Kurosaki nodded, then put the flip-phone back to his ear. “Kisuke, I’m just taking Yuzu’s new home-tutor, Reborn, out for lunch. I’ll see you tonight?”

He smiled fondly at the reply, “See you later,”

Reborn made a questioning noise and gestured like he was going to take a call.

“Oh that was Urahara Kisuke, he runs the Urahara Shouten where I’m staying at the moment. Shall we get going?”

Reborn pulled out his wallet (complete with ID that stated that he was an adult with a particularly unfortunate version of dwarfism) and pulled his shoes on again. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Ichigo paced outside the school gates as he waited for Yuzu and Karin to finish their club activities.

“Hello, Kurosaki,” a voice squeaked out beside him.

Ichigo whipped around, barely suppressing the instinct to reach for Zangetsu and his reiatsu. He was lucky that the daiyoukai was keeping his reiatsu open and relaxed in respect to the youkai clans of Hi-no-moto, or he might’ve taken the daiyoukai’s head off out of pure instinct ingrained in him from the Winter War.

“Hello, Reborn,” he greeted, calm and steady as he could.

“How does Kurakara Middle hold up to your standards?”

Ichigo paused. “Kurakara Middle... it’s not _bad_ by any definition, but there are definitely better schools out there that we simply can’t afford to send Yuzu and Karin to, not if we want to save up for a good university for them,” he looked away for a second, “I’d asked Kisuke to help the girls with their sciences, maths, and English and other little useful skills like balancing books or filing paperwork and all that, but they need a proper tutor now that they’re about to go into high school.”

The daiyoukai nodded, “and that’s why you hired me, with my rather high qualifications across the board.” The daiyoukai tilted his head. “Did you even consider my possible hiring fees?”

Ichigo looked at the daiyoukai in his eyes, “Between me and Kisuke I thought we could manage it if your hiring fees were lowered by room and board.”

The daiyoukai stared past him, through him, to the shining amethyst horn curving up and back and the scales spreading over his face, invisible to those not hanyou or youkai, to match his Will.

“I can negotiate,” was all the daiyoukai said.

* * *

The moment Goat-face disappeared up into his room after dinner, Ichigo called a Kurosaki Family Meeting.

“Is this about that— that—” Karin paused as she tried to figure out what to label the daiyoukai.

“This is the home tutor Reborn, an orochi,”

The daiyoukai gave him a reproachful look but didn’t say anything.

“Orochi?” Yuzu asked, with a curious blink.

“Do you remember how I told you about the youkai of Hi-no-moto?” Ichigo asked gently, “How we were descended from the youkai clan of Sekai?”

His sisters nod.

“Reborn is an orochi from across the seas, in Roma. He’s here to tutor you in whatever subjects you need, from the arts to how to control your youki.”

The daiyoukai cleared his throat.

“Yes, Reborn?”

“I’m sure you’ve worked it out by now, but I was sent here, by someone else.”

Ichigo kept his face neutrally blank. “Yuzu, Karin, stay,” he told the two when they went to stand up from the table.

“Let me guess,” he said when everyone had settled down again, “You were sent by Roma?”

“You are aware that Yuzu has Sky Flames?”

“Tengu wings, yes, we have for a while now,”

“Well, the Vongola Famiglia in Roma has suffered from the recent murder of three heirs and are looking for a new one…”

Ichigo slammed his hands armed with mother-of-pearl claws and purple scaled chainmail into the table, “Absolutely not!” he roared, voice hollow-toned and bass bells rumbling under.

“Ichi-nii…” Yuzu pleaded.

He hissed and took a few calming breaths. Slowly the claws receded, scales crumbling off his form into motes of light, horn flickering away like a candle, and when he spoke next, his voice was his own again, without bell tolls or hollow screech. “Yuzu will not be trained to be a… a mafia boss,” he said, voice tight with strain still.

The daiyoukai tilted his head, and Ichigo read in that a quiet menace mixed with curiosity. “Kisuke Urahara, mist – kitsune, as you say. Unaffiliated with a yakuza family, information broker with a past history of performing hit jobs,”

“So?” Ichigo asked aggressively, “That’s nothing I don’t already know,”

“Yes, so you’ll know just how much harm a powerful Famiglia could and would do to get what they want. Your address isn’t exactly a secret, nor is the fact that there are three Kurosaki siblings.”

Claws bit deeply. Ichigo relaxed his fists, unheeding of the blood dripping onto the table and the wash of scales that healed his cuts. “I hope you know what you’re doing and getting into, when you mean to challenge the Kurosaki family _in Karakura_.”

The daiyoukai tilted his hat to shadow his eyes. “I have a contract with the Vongola Famiglia. Whatever it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: title change and minor edits


End file.
